


Muggle Studies Revelations

by Irelandlover21



Series: Female Marauder One-Shots! [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Gen, Jane is moving on, Sirius is a good bro, The Author Regrets Nothing, Well trying to, which is code for everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 10:28:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9815741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irelandlover21/pseuds/Irelandlover21
Summary: In which our favourite group of pranksters (minus Wormtail) are of the opposite gender. That's right! Female Marauders! Genderswap maraudersera. Canon couples. So that means JILY."Necrophiliac' She stated proudly, causing Lyle Evans to choke on the water he was drinking. Others seemed to have the same reaction. Was it really that shocking?"





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclamer: I do not own Harry Potter, only the plot. Okay? Not the Harry Potter plot....

Muggle Studies wasn't just about Muggles having no electricity.

It also taught about Muggle subjects, like English (which Jane thought was strange because, why would Muggles from England need to learn a language they already spoke?), Maths (which was just like Arithmancy, but it made no sense! Why would they need it when they had no magic? They didn't even know the magic properties of the number seven!) ,Drama (Didn't they have enough?), Science (Jane just couldn't understand it enough to find an objection about it.) and finally Mechanics (which Jane found absolutely fascinating, in a non-nerdy way!).

Monday's homework was to pick one word out of _Dramblious Drooper's_ book ' _A million and one fantastic Muggle words_ ', that none of them had ever heard before and Professor Constantine would give it's meaning. Jane thought it would be easy enough, until Siri insisted Jane help her find a word that looked strange or funny.

The next morning Siri was practically skipping to class the next day. The doe animagus had never seen her friend so excited to get to class before. Why would she want to know what the word meant so bad? It was most likely stupid. Her excitement was probably also to do with the fact that they would get their topics for their Muggle Studies NEWT project, which would determine their overall grade.

'Padfoot, slow down. I am not in the mood for Happy Siri this early in the god damn day!' Jane whispered furiously, rubbing her temples in aggravated annoyance. Merlin! She felt like someone sent a Crucio at her brain! This is what she got for letting Padfoot distract her from her homework and keeping her up so late. Said girl was now happily whistling as she made her way to class. Bint.

Before Siri could respond, Jane had to stop in her tracks when she felt something pulling at her pant leg. Looking down, she saw a small house elf, holding up a potion's vile with frail, shaky arms. She bent down and carefully took it from the sickly Elf's grip. Poor thing must have just started working here.

That was what usually happened to house elves, whose Masters either died out or didn't want them anymore. The shaggy-haired girl despised it, her family's Elve's Gertrude and Ellanora(who had just passed) were treated like family in her home, they always assumed they had to pay back kindness with harder work. That was what had caused Ellanora to pass on so suddenly. Exhaustion. House Elve's deserved at least some respect, they wouldn't take payment in money but people could still give it in kindness. It was free. She remembered snapping at Siri on multiple occasions on her treatment on her own family's elf. Kreacher was bitter and angry at his treatment, the only person in the Black family he was truly loyal to was Siri's younger brother, Regulus. Why? Respect.

'Thank you.' Jane smiled. The house elf just squeaked in response and popped out of existence, probably back to the kitchens.

'I don't know why you even bother with those little buggers, Jane. Some are just too far gone.' Scowling, Siri started to pick at her nails as she continued to class.

'No they're not, you know that muggle saying "Once bitten, twice shy". All they need is a gentle hand and time. I'll have that little one happy and healthy, just wait and see.' Her smile was blinding and a few nearby first years stared at her in awe, wondering if she was real or just a mirage.

'You and your charity cases..' Siri murmured, staring ahead, lost in thought.

'If it hadn't been for my "Charity Cases", we never would have befriended Wormtail.' Jane pointed out, slowing her pace to stay beside Siri as she strolled. The hazel-eyed young women smiled remembering the plump, shaking new Gryffindor stutter an introduction across their dormitory. They had met Remy on the train, both Siri and Jane meeting just minutes before the werewolf barged into their compartment out of breath, clutching a chocolate bar. They'd helped hide her and told her when the brutes she had insulted by the trolley were no longer in the corridors. Later at the feast they had laughed over the fact that she had insulted Slytherin's-to-be, her official welcoming when Siri had laughed "You're alright". It was the start of a beautiful friendship, only growing when the Potter girl had taken Petra under her wing. Or 'hoof' as Padfoot now referred to it.

'Yeah, yeah..' Siri came to a stop outside the classroom, where other students were waiting. Everyone was segregated, 'Puffs, 'Claws and Lions to one side and Snakes to the other. The war was coming to the school, and everyone knew it, even Dumbledore. Just last month Martin McDonald was sent to St. Mungo's, when the teachers started to patrol the corridors after, it confirmed their fears, he was attacked by wannabe-Death Eaters, or at the very least Dark Lord supporters.

'Did you check in on Moony? I didn't get a chance to.' Running her fingers through her straight hair and rubbing her lip balm across her lips.

'Yeah, she doing fine, a bit banged up, but fine. She told me to get her assignments for the rest of the day and to bring her some Honeydukes chocolate.'

'I swear, that girl turns furry just to get chocolate out of us and could she get anymore nerdy? She has the perfect excuse to skip homework!'

'She just doesn't want to fall behind, there's nothing wrong with that.'

'So, you haven't even mentioned Evans yet this year, I know it's only the second day of term, but that's a really long time for you. Usually you hunt him down on the train and harass him to go out with you. Even he's surprised, you can see it on his face every time you walk by him without so much as a hello. So, what's up? Red heads not float your boat anymore?' Swiftly changing the subject while taking a seat on the window sill, away from any potential eavesdroppers.

'We went back to our house in Nice this summer..' Jane started carefully, her cheekbones taking on a rosy hue.

'Really? You pick the part of the summer I had to stay with my psychotic family to go? While I was with those supremacist fools, you were lying in the sun surrounded by French cuties. I knew you looked tanner, you cheeky trollop.' Siri said in fake anger, crossing her legs over making her skirt ride up on her thighs. Catching the attention of her beau, Marlo McKinnon, she met his eyes and threw him a wink. After he gave her a beautiful crooked half-grin, she turned her attention back to her friend.

'Well we went ,and do you remember Luc?'

'That French guy you've been friends with forever right? Tall, blonde, brown-eyes, great arse?'

Her friends comment seemed to make Jane's face go a deeper red. Which was surprising for the dog-animagus, her friend was usually as shameless as a nudist.

'Wait, did you- Oh Merlin- you did! My little Prongsey isn't a virgin anymore!' Jane was as red as a tomato at this point.

'Well, our parents were out at galas and fundraisers nearly the whole time and... He was just so sweet and I do have feelings for him-' She was tugging at her hair consistently through her explanation, a small smile making its way to the corner of her mouth.

'Wow calm down, I'm not an Auror, you didn't do something illegal. You had _sex_ Jane. Say it with me _sex_.'

'He called it making love.' The shyness in her voice made Siri smile.

'All real men do.' Siri confirmed causing Janes smile to get bigger.

'So is that why your over Lyle? You're _in love_ with a Frenchmen?' Siri jested.

'No, it's just..' The redness returned to her cheeks. 'Afterwards...when Luc was holding me in his arms, I replayed our first few weeks together and realised...I...I _deserved_ it'

'What?' The question seemed to encourage Jane onwards.

'I deserved the flowers, the picnics on the beach, the candlelit dinners, the long meaningful talks...all of it. Not for a guy to judge me when I was an immature eleven year old and condemn me to that observation for the rest of my life. If Lyle Evans ever wants to be with me, he has to make the move, he has to ask me out, I'm done chasing him.' Her words gradually got stronger as she continued on her rant.

'I usually don't approve of giving up, but this is probably the best decision you ever made, this year is gonna be the best year yet for us, just wait!'

'Black! Potter! Will you please give us the honour of gracing our class?' Professor Constantine called from across the corridor, causing both girls jump and then hurry to class.

They took their seats quickly, trying not to anger her anymore then they already had, many people looked at them with pity, while others just looked smug, especially one Severina Snape.

'Now that we are finally settled.' The professor shot a meaningful glance at the two Marauder's, causing them to shrink in their seats. 'We will now start on Monday's homework, and because they were both late, we will begin with Miss Black and Miss Potter. Please tell us what you're words were girls.' Both hurriedly took their parchment from their messenger bags.

Jane cleared her throat and quickly muttered the word she chose. 'Redamancy'

After flipping through some pages of her dictionary, their muggle studies teacher began to read.

'Loving the one who loves you. A love returned. Very romantic Miss Potter.' Lauren Constantine smiled causing Jane to return it. It was a sign, for sure!

'Miss Black?'

'Necrophiliac' She stated proudly, causing Lyle Evans to choke on the water he was drinking. Others seemed to have the same reaction. Was it really that shocking?

'Sexual intercourse or attraction to corpses.' Professor Constantine said, disgust creeping into her voice and onto her face halfway through her sentence. It seemed even she didn't know what it was before she said it.

'What?' Siri choked out.

'Having sex with dead bodies Black!' Jason Whitehurst, a dark-skinned Hufflepuff exclaimed.

'Very foreshadowing for you Black.' Sneered a nearby Slytherin.

'Bugger off Saunders.'

'It's called making love Jason! It's called making love' Jane said in a deep voice, trying to break the tension.

'That it is Potter, that it is.' Jason in a deep mocking voice, throwing her a wink, causing her to giggle.

 _What the hell is going on_? Potter hadn't talked to him at all, which was very strange considering they were Head girl and boy. Lyle had been just waiting on the train for Potter to barge into his compartment and ask "So Evans, how was your summer?" in her usual flirty tone, instead all he got was Black barging in and snogging Marlo in front of him. _And now this_ he thought. Potter openly flirting with other people. He should be glad, ecstatic even that Potter was moving on from him, but all he was feeling was jealousy and the ache in his chest was just the cherry on top. But it was probably just his ego, someone who had pursued him for years was giving up, his ego would scab over and be a-ok in no time, at least he hoped it would.

He couldn't possibly have feelings for Potter, it was preposterous.

Right?

**Author's Note:**

> In English class we did the 'pick an English word you've never heard or seen before', a fella in my class picked necrophilia and a girl in my class just shouted out "it's havin' sex wi' a dead body' and I did a deep voice saying 'it's makin' love, Shannon, it's making luuuuuuv'. Needless to say it was hi-larious.
> 
> I know it's short, but I cant just drag stuff out, it would ruin it.
> 
> Review= Love
> 
> xoxo Gossip Girl.
> 
> Jk, Irelandlover.


End file.
